seansgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
XP
'Calaunt: Battle at Red Fires Inn' XP (pretty sure we already added this is) 12th level—6,000 13th level—4,500 Mirrim—1,000 Treasure: Dreen: Spirit Mace +3: Deals 2d10 to undead. Vs. undead, DC 20 fort or take an additional 4d6 holy damage per hit. +4 Mithral Plate Mail of Silent Moves—lesser, ring of water walking, ring of Lathander: (usable only by Lathanderites) +6 Wisdom, Timestop 1/month—3 rounds. Boots of flying, pills of healing: 3d8+8 (x12), Amulet of Proof, brooch of shielding (38) Arvonne: +3 Spear of Justice—vs chaotic creatures, deals +1d10 non-lethal. +2 Plate Mail (continuous protection from evil CL 8th), wand of CSW CL 10th Eben: +3 Flaming Burst Handaxe, +3 Ringmail (1/day—casts greater heroism as a move action CL14th). Ring of Deflection +3, Helm of Moradin +2: Cannot be blinded, Bull’s Strength 3/day CL 12th. Ramin: Longsword +3, Shield +2, Chainmail +2, Heavy Crossbow +2, ring of protection +2, cloak of elvenkind Brownyn: Shortsword +2, +1 silver dagger, bag of sending, ring of samular. Britt: Boots of speed, ring of protection +1, potion of CSW CL 9 Calaunt: Batte at Church of Selune XP: 12- 3,000 13-1,800 Mirrim-575 Treasure: Wyndra: +2 Spell Storing (greater) heavy mace, Moonfire Salve (12), ring of shooting stars, staff of healing (20), celestial armor, +2 light fortification heavy steel shield, Mooncloak +3, Periapt of Wisdom +6, ring of protection +3. Wizards outside: wand of melf's acid arrows CL12, cloak of protection +3, ring of energy resistance fire 20/-, ring of healing (9)-heals 3d8+3 per charge expended, bracers of armor +6, bracers of armor +4 Sagad the Elder: Staff of Healing (39), Black Diamond- casts true ressurection 1/year, ring of close wounds (immediate action to use)-functions 3/day. You haven't raided the church yet, but there could be more stuff to find. Order of the Black Lion versus githyanki and dragon participants: Cyrus (14th): 500 Bragrum (12th): 700 Sunshine (9th): 1400 Gunner (9th): 1400 Kunlow (8th): 1900 Bjorn (6th): 2700 Jinx (6th): died Belroar (6th): 2700 no loot Order of the Black Lion versus Bron participants Trep: (10th): 1200 Gunner: (9th): 1600 Kunlow (8th): 2000 Bjorn (6th): 3100 Belroar (6th): 3100 Loot: I think scott already wrote down the loot from Bron. if not, i'll post it here. Melvaunt: Attack at Nanther Keep Don't know exact levels but here goes: 16th: 6,000 18th: 3,000 21st: 1,500 Treasure: Balorfield gets the head of Aulmpiter II as a trophy and wants to take it to taxidermist. A new mead hall is in order for the military men, the head would look good in the entryway. Cleric: Mace +3 bane vs. good, +2 full plate, +2 ring of protection Aulmpiter: +3 huge keen greataxe, +4 mithral breastplate of fortification 20%, amulet of natural armor +5 Towering Inferno I have to split these guys up individually, since the party switched part way through: Kaurik: 8338 Cor: 7950 Nemesis: 5925 Kelnozz: 5744 Kshar: 5010 Vambran: 3000 Dross: 1000 Melkose: 500 Dristin: ? I need to know your level Tez: ? I need his level too. Into the Time Void (Corpse Terror Adventure): 5/25-6/2 1375 PCs involved: Tarek, Busoga, Willard I'm not counting K'shar or Eila in XP; K'shar for obvious reasons, Eila b/c she is essentially a slave, not a real PC Treasure: was already divied overy Skype. XP: Tarek: 4,000 Busoga: 6,000 Willard: 8,500 Calaunt: Endless Intrigue Calyn Winterbee's Items: +2 Brilliant Energy Longsword of Metamagics: Allows the wielder to use it's metamagic feats like the metamagic rods. Each metamagic feat could be used automatically 1/day but the lesser version. +2 Handcrossbow of Seeking Bracers of Natural Armor +4 Ring of Instant Escape Belt of Wizardry: 4th level, 1/day, sudden maximize any spell 5th level or lower Rod of Wordly Travel Irabella's Items: Death Mask of Hades: Put it on, you'll find out what it does. Muhahahahahahahah!!! Irabella's Staff: Caster Level +2, Bestows onto the wielder the Retributive Spell feat (must be holding staff to use), Constant Globe of Invulnerability (can be suppressed as a standard action), Absorption 2/day. XP: Nimm: 4,000 Nymzear: 2,000 Ceri: 5,000 Sorsha: 5,000 Rhonda: 1500 Saphira: 2,000 Other chick: 1500 Semberholme uthgardt ithyack ortheel portal venture and evermeet Heskret: 10000 Narona: 11000 Brandon 11000 Z: 10000 Uthgardt: Dryden: 2000 Dryden is on a big xp deficit at the moment right (for gaining a template)? Kelnozz ECL 25 btw: 4500 Kale: 6500 Ithyack ortheel: Dryden: 2000 Kale: 6500 Lara: 6000 Willard (CL 26 btw): 0 died but came back without level loss (in a round about fashion) Doom: he is an ally of his own accord....not sure why he shouldn't advance. if he was a dominated undead i would agree with you. 6000 Legendary Tiger: Dryden: 1500 Evermeet: Dryden 2000 Melkose 2000 Dross 2000 Kelnozz: 6500 Iyla: 4000 Portal Adventure Dryden 2000 kelnozz 6500 doom 4000 nemesis: 0 (died but came back without level loss, in a round about fashion) Category:XP Category:Treasure